Unfair Science Fair
|image= thumb|300px|left |captoin= The video for this episode. |season=2 |production= |broadcast=46 |story= |writer= |storyboards= |ws= |directed= |us=March 20th 2009 |international= |xd=February 17th, 2009 |toon= }} Baljeet is discouraged about his prospects at a science fair. Candace competes for a job to be with Jeremy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seeks to overcome a past rival: a bicarbonate volcano. Episode Summary Isabella goes to Phineas and Ferb's backyard and tells them to go see Baljeet. Phineas and Ferb stop by Baljeet's house and turn on his room lights, since he is just sitting there looking at his old "Portal to Mars" blueprint. Baljeet tells them that he told his summer school teacher he would make a portal to Mars for the Science Fair, and shows him his blueprints. The teacher tells him that if he doesn't build the portal he'll receive an A- as his final mark. Baljeet is very disappointed and asks Phineas and Ferb to help him build his portal to Mars. Phineas and Ferb agree to help him and in the end, they finally finish building the portal. Meanwhile at Slushy Dawg, Jeremy tells Candace they need another employee, and when Candace is accepting the offer, another girl, Wendy, comes to take the job too. So they have a competition to get the job. Perry goes to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, where Doofenshmirtz tells him that when he was young his inventions always lost against a bicarbonate volcano. So in this Science Fair, he is building the biggest volcano ever. The next day, Baljeet's teacher sees the portal working and gives Baljeet an A+++. Doofenshmirtz unplugs Baljeet's portal to plug in his volcano. The teacher brings the judges and the portal doesn't work since it is unplugged. He connects it to a nuclear plug, and the portal sucks Doofenshmirtz into it. Candace loses the job and goes home sad. Baljeet says he didn't wanted to win, he just wanted an a good grade. Songs *Destroyed Dreams Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Man in the Fair: Aren't you a little old to be entering this Science Fair? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: No, I'm not, I mean look at me, I'm wearing lederhosen. Whatcha doin'? None. Ferb's Line Isabella: So, you two have built a portal to Mars and you didn't even go through it yourselves? Phineas: Oh, we did... Ferb: But that's another story. Perry's Entrance to Lair *Enters through the file cabinet in the Flynn-Fletcher House's Living Room. He's Just a Platypus *Said at the begining of the episode before Isabella appears. Background Information *Produced during the Season 1 time period, but broadcast as the 46th episode for both Disney XD and Disney Channel US. The Disney XD premiere was on February 17, 2009 and the Disney Channel US premiere was on March 20, 2009. *This is a bonus episode on the Phineas and Ferb: The Daze of Summer DVD Continuity *The old Judge appeared in Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together as one of the audiences in one of the "smaller venues" that Love Händel played at. He was positioned beside Swampy. * One of the Judges that appeared during the episode for the science fair of Dr. Doofenshmirtz story, looks like J.B.. Video To see an extremely high quality clip of the episode from Phineas and Ferb: The Daze of Summer DVD, see The IMDb Video! Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Patel *Brenda Song as Wendy Category:Episodes Category:Season 2